Halloween Surprises
by otomesweetheart
Summary: When he comes home from work, Ren behaves strangely. Is it the holiday? This is a oneshot I wrote for a Halloween fanfic contest. It was the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please keep that in mind! Ren Shibasaki x MC


Today is Halloween. It's my favorite holiday, but I sigh to myself as I start the chores. I know the other guys are organizing a party at Long Island. It's just drinks, food and casual costumes, but Ren hasn't mentioned anything about it. Then again, he's not the type to get excited about parties anyway. I'd like to go, but I haven't brought it up because he's been even more tired from research lately. He should really use that time to rest. I finish up the chores and spend the rest of the day making molasses chai cookies in the shape of pumpkins.

Ren arrives home just as I finish putting the cookies in a tin. He steps up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Hi, I'm home," he says, as his warm breath tickles my neck. It's pleasantly distracting.

"Welcome back! How was your day?"

"Fine. What's in the tin?"

"Just some cookies I made. Do you want one?"

He doesn't speak; he just pivots his body around mine so that he's holding me from the side. I open the tin, take out a cookie, and offer it to him. He slowly leans toward it and takes a bite. "Delicious." Coming from Ren, that's high praise. My heart warms and my cheeks flush.

"I'm glad you like them."

"They are in the shape of pumpkins."

"Yeah."

"That reminds me. I got you something."

Ren releases me and walks back to the bedroom. I wait there, curiosity growing as I wonder what it could be. A moment later he returns with a shopping bag and hands it to me. I ask what it is, but he just watches me without answering. Tentatively, I open it. Inside is a costume set with two things: bunny ears and a tail. The ears are made of velvety, white fur, and the tail is a cottony ball of white floof. It's absolutely adorable! My goofy smile quickly fades though as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"What is this?"

"It's a costume."

"What's it for?"

"…Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do. I like it a lot! I'm…just a bit confused as to why you are giving it to me."

"So we can match."

"Match what?"

"Each other silly."

"….you got one too?"

"A grey one. For tonight."

"Tonight?"

"At the party…did you not want to go?"

Surprised, I exclaim, "This is…thank you, I love it!"

He smiles at my reaction. "I thought you could wear it with that white skirt you have. You should hurry and get ready though, or we will be late."

I practically skip to the bedroom. Just the fact that he thought to get us _both_ costumes is an incredibly thoughtful gesture. Sifting through the closet, I pull out my white skirt and pair it with a white shirt and white shoes. I pin the tail on and turn around to check the placement. Perfect. For the final touch, I arrange my hair in a loose bun and slip on the bunny ears.

Ren is sitting on the sofa when I come back, but as I enter, he stands. I sheepishly make my way toward him and ask, "How does it look?" He gently lifts my chin so I'm looking him in the eyes. For a brief moment we just stare at each other. Then slowly, teasingly, he leans in toward my cheek. Delicate kisses begin caressing my jaw line, back to my ear. He pauses and whispers, "You are the cutest bunny I've ever seen." I squeak out a thanks as fervent kisses progress from under my ear and down my neck. I tilt my head back when he reaches my collarbone.

"Ren…I, uh…thought we needed to hurry."

Replying between kisses, Ren breathes, "Just…a minute…more." His hands find my waist and rest lightly on my sides. As his lips progress back up towards mine, I feel his fingertips slip under the hem of my shirt and gently graze my bare skin. My entire body feels heated, and I am acutely aware of each point of contact. Finally, his lips find mine. Gentle and sweet at first, but each kiss grows more ardent. His hands slide around to the small of my back, and he uses this leverage to pull me flush against him. My legs feel wobbly, and I lean into his chest. Then, unexpectedly, he slides his hand down and squeezes my bunny tail. I freeze in shock, but then my lips smile against his. He chuckles faintly.

Ren draws his face back slightly, looking me in the eyes. "We should leave before I decide we should stay home instead." Gradually he pulls away. I'm too lightheaded to trust my movements, so I just continue to stand there. He walks over to the counter, picks up his grey bunny ears, and puts them on. It's then I notice the gray bunny tail already pinned to his pants.

Ren takes my hand in his as he says, "Ready?" I nod, and we make our way to the door. He reaches for the doorknob and opens it. Halfway out, he stops and turns back around to look at me. Blushing, he says, "Can you not lean forward anywhere near Saeki tonight? He won't resist the urge to grab the tail. Actually, can you just not turn your back to him at all?"

I stare at him dumfounded. Ren is not the jealous type. Hearing him say something like that, I can't help but wonder what's gotten into him. In fact, he's been full of little surprises tonight. Is it because of the holiday? Was it my cookies? Too shocked to tease him about it, I slightly nod my head in agreement. Satisfied, he turns back around and we head out the door. Still baffled, I wonder if there are any other Halloween surprises in store as we make our way toward Long Island.


End file.
